A Series Of Fortunate Thunderstorms:Natsu and Lucy
by HandheldIbanez
Summary: Lucy has a subtle fear of thunder. Natsu has subtle feelings for the girl. That's a lot of subtlety!


A Series of Fortunate Thunderstorms  
>Thunderstorm Four: Natsu and Lucy<p>

Here is my latest story for !  
>It's been awhile since I've posted anything but I assure you that I've been writing a lot.<br>I've just been really busy with getting ready for February.  
>I actually leave for 9 weeks of basic training at Fort Benning and I've been training myself for it.<br>And since I'm almost twenty years old, I can go into Special Forces as soon as possible, which is what I plan on doing.  
>I'll eventually try for SEALS, but that's a few years away.<br>Anyway, just thought I'd let you know why I haven't been posting and why I won't be posting too much in the future.  
>Enjoy the story!<p>

Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia with a wide step, his hands resting comfortably behind his head and his blue friend, Happy, following closely with a grin.  
>He was on his way to the Fairy Tail guild hall to see Lucy, his partner of three years.<p>

"Hey Happy?"Natsu called without looking over his shoulder.  
>"Aye!"The flying blue cat answered back happily.<p>

"Do you think Lucy is going to want to go on a mission today, or should we just take a nap at her place?"His question was a bit out of place, but it was about that time.  
>Happy paused in thought for a moment before answering.<br>"I don't want to go on a mission today."Happy replied."I'm going to hang out with Carla and eat fish."

Natsu stood frozen as he watched Happy float off and leave him all alone.  
>"What?!You can't just leave me!"<br>Happy just flew away, ignoring Natsu's loud exclamations with a snigger.  
>Natsu sighed when he realized that Happy wasn't coming back.<br>"I guess I could go to the guild hall."Natsu mused out loud."But I would rather take a nap at Lucy's place. Her bed is comfy."

After deciding on his next course of action, Natsu walked towards Lucy's apartment and jumped through the window, landing on the window sill with a soft thud.  
>"Lucy! Are you in there?"<br>Lucy's head peeked out of the bathroom and Natsu saw her clutching a white towel to her midsection.  
>"What do you want you idiot? And use the door next time!"<br>Lucy yelled at him.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head in fake embarrassment and climbed through Lucy's window.  
>"Sorry Luce, I keep forgetting. Besides, I just came over to sleep with you!"<br>He said in his cheerful and naïve way.  
>Lucy's face darkened in a deep blush and Natsu laughed at her expression.<br>"Don't say it so casually like that!"Lucy said while looking away with an embarrassed smile.  
>"Say what, Luce? That I want to sleep with you?"He said with another laugh.<br>Lucy blushed an even deeper shade of red and slammed the bathroom door.  
>"Pervert!"<p>

Natsu just continued to laugh as he fell back on Lucy's bed.  
>His thoughts drifted off to Lucy and what it would be like to wake up with her in <em>his <em>bed instead.  
>Natsu fell asleep with a smile slowly forming on his face.<p>

Lucy was still in the bathroom for another ten minutes before she finally poked her head out.  
>Seeing nothing but a dark room, Lucy slowly walked over to her bed and turned on the bedside table lamp. Her eyes scanned over Natsu's sleeping form and she let out a sigh.<br>Seeing him curled up like that in her bed was too adorable for her to just kick him out.  
>Sighing again, she leaned over Natsu and covered him up with her soft blankets.<p>

Hands on her hips, she stared at the peaceful expression on his face.  
>Who knew such a rowdy man could look so at peace when he slept?<br>She had never really taken the time to study his facial features in such great detail before, but now that she was, she could see just how handsome a man he really was.

It's funny, most women would consider it a victory to have a good-looking guy like Natsu in their bed, but she had always found it annoying.  
>Now she was having different thoughts as she slid under the covers next to her partner.<br>The difference in temperature was astounding and she sighed in contentment at just how perfect it felt under that blanket.

Natsu turned over and she saw that he still had that content smile on his face.  
><em>It's almost like he's a different person when he smiles like that. I wonder what he's dreaming about?<em>

Natsu was dreaming about all that time he had spent with Lisanna as a kid. But instead of Lisanna, there was Lucy.  
>They raised Happy together, and built a house together, and he defended her from monsters and everything.<br>But his dream shifted over to a scene not much different than the one he was currently in.  
>He was in bed with Lucy, but he was hovering over her, a loving smile plastered on his face.<br>He looked down into her honey-colored eyes and saw the love in her eyes that he knew he was showing in his own pitch-black orbs.

Natsu muttered her name in his sleep, but Lucy was oblivious to the call.  
>She was curled up opposite him, her forehead touching his as she smiled at her own dream.<br>She was trapped by Natsu's arms as he looked down at her, his midnight eyes staring lovingly into hers.  
>She shivered despite the warmth he radiated. He just sent this tingle of pleasure through her spine whenever he stared at her.<p>

Another jolt ran through her, but this one was fear as she heard thunder pierce through her dream.  
>She sat upright with a start, her eyes wide and blonde hair bouncing.<br>Natsu instantly woke up when he felt Lucy's warmth leave him.  
>"What's wrong, Luce?"Natsu asked with a hint of worry in his voice.<p>

Lucy just pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the ground.  
>Natsu frowned and crawled around so that he was facing his partner.<br>Putting his hands on her shoulders, he bent his head so that he was at eye level with Lucy.  
>"Lucy, what's wrong?"Natsu said, his tone more firm than before.<p>

Lightning streaked across the sky, the deafening roar of thunder shortly after signifying it's proximity.  
>Natsu heard a sound coming from her that sounded like she was choking back sobs.<br>He couldn't understand why though.

_Did she have a nightmare or something?_ Natsu thought to himself.  
>"Lucy, come here."He said while holding his arms out in a welcoming embrace.<br>She quickly accepted his offer and wrapped her arms around his back.

Thunder continued to pierce her eardrums and she shut her eyes tightly as her quiet tears fell on Natsu's chest.  
>Natsu looked down in thought as he held his partner closer to his body.<br>He leaned over so that his warm breath was tickling Lucy's ear and whispered to her.

"Lucy, what's the problem?"Natsu whispered quietly.  
>It seemed to have stirred a response in her as a tingle ran down her spine.<br>Natsu smiled as he watched her eyes come back into focus on his.  
>"Natsu? Why do you look so worried?"Lucy said, her tear-stained expression quickly matching his.<p>

Natsu cocked his head in confusion and Lucy giggled at how much he resembled a puppy.  
>"You're seriously weird, Luce. First we're snuggled up perfectly in your bed and then a thunderstorm starts and you start crying, and now you're laughing an-."<br>Natsu had a lightbulb turn on his head.

"HA! I know what was wrong with you before!"  
>Lucy went from being angry, to blushing, to anxious and now impatient.<br>"Oh yeah? Well, enlighten me then, genius!"Lucy said, angry at not being a part of this conversation.

Natsu grinned cockily and closed his eyes in mock thought.  
>"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you Luce?"Natsu said, his grin still in place.<br>Lucy looked taken aback for a moment for partially regaining her composure.  
>"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!"<p>

Natsu laughed loudly but stopped when he realized Lucy looked crestfallen.  
>"Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to laugh at you."He said while wrapping his arms around the sad blonde woman.<br>Lucy fought a rising blush as she felt the warm, calloused hands of her partner encircle her waist.

Natsu pushed their bodies back down into the still warm mattress, slowly nuzzling Lucy's neck.  
>Lucy let out a surprised gasp at the sharp pleasure she felt from a simple action.<br>The nuzzling stopped as soon as it began and Lucy let out a disappointed sigh as Natsu pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid of something."Natsu said quietly, his tone showing some of the wisdom he's been known to have at times.  
>"I'm afraid of plenty of things."He admitted to his partner.<p>

Lucy looked surprised at this revelation, but she quickly started laughing.  
>"You? Afraid?"She continued laughing until she glanced up at Natsu.<br>He obviously wasn't sharing in her laughter. A cute frown had made its way onto his face.  
>"You're really not joking, are you?"Lucy asked Natsu in a hushed tone.<br>He sighed before taking Lucy's hand in his.  
>"I'm afraid of a lot of things, Lucy."Natsu began quietly.<p>

"I'm afraid of losing Happy, and all of my friends at the guild. Especially you."He looked down at the bed sheets and continued.  
>"I'm afraid that I'll never find Igneel."<br>Lucy looked at him with a curious look before Natsu snapped out of his reverie.

"But that's why I fight so damn hard."He said with his trademark grin and determined look.  
>"Sure I'm afraid. But that's what gives me the courage to stand up and fight again."<br>Lucy blushed at the hungry look in his eyes, averting her gaze until Natsu softly turned her chin to meet his look.

"You may be afraid of thunder, but that doesn't mean I won't be here to fight it with you."  
>Lucy took him by surprise by grabbing him tightly by the neck and smashing her lips into his.<p>

Natsu stiffened as he felt her warm lips on his. Just as he was about to reciprocate the action, Lucy pulled away with a grin.  
>"Jeez Natsu, you'd fight anything. First the moon, now you want to fight the thunder."<p>

Natsu continued to gape at her like a fish until Lucy's face turned concerned.  
><em>Uh oh…Was it the right thing to do, kissing him?<br>_Lucy got her answer when Natsu grinned down at her, his black eyes gleaming hungrily.  
>"You're just now realizing this?"He said, his grin growing."I've been fighting for a long time now. Fighting anything and everything, just to get to this moment."<p>

Lucy gasped out loud as Natsu swept down to capture her lips, the years of yearning catching up with him and fueling passion into his actions.  
>Natsu pulled away, leaving Lucy breathless as he grinned down at her hungrily.<br>A growl tore past his lips as he ravished Lucy's mouth, stopping every few seconds to whisper something to his partner.  
>"I…-Love…-You…-Lucy…-Heartfilia."Natsu stopped his kissing so he could watch realization fill his partner.<p>

Lucy's eyes snapped to Natsu's, her gaze filled with hope and curiosity.  
>"You…love me?"She whispered softly, her eyes searching for any evidence of a joke but finding only love and a smirk.<br>"Of course I do, Luce. I have for a while now."

Natsu grabbed her arms and pushed her deeper into the mattress, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.  
>He pinned Lucy's arms above her head and tilted his head for better access to her lips.<br>Lucy reciprocated his actions by pressing her lips even harder into his.

Natsu let out a low growl and pushed his hips up, causing Lucy to give out a slight whimper at his actions.  
>Letting go of her wrists, Natsu pulled her thighs closer to him and she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him hungrily.<p>

Instead of continuing on, they just laid like that, staring at each other with love and deep breathing.  
>Lucy had a crimson blush on her face and Natsu wasn't far behind in color.<br>"I love you too, you idiot."Lucy said with a grin, her eyes betraying her emotions.

Natsu grinned with a passion that made Lucy feel like someone dropped a warm ember into her core, lighting her up from the inside.  
>"I don't know about you, Lucy, but I'm all fired up."<p>

Lucy laughed a little at that as Natsu swept down to kiss her cheek, igniting the fire inside her as well.

And they moved on to do adult things that I won't go into detail about.

This might be my last story for a while, what with the military coming up. I'd like to thank everyone who's read my fanfics and to all of those who have followed, favorited and reviewed. And thanks to the Guest reviewer who told me about the thunder and lightning's order being switched up.  
>You have a keen eye and I thank you for pointing that out.<br>Anyway, I must say goodbye. Until next time!

-HandheldIbanez


End file.
